The Tale of Two Sisters
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: The Golden Compass/Northern Lights - Lyra has an older half sister; Charlotte, there are two alethiometers. Lyra is going to need help to save Rodger from the Gobblers but sometimes help can be in odd places. Summary inside R&R AU with OC
1. Prologue

_**The Golden Compass; My version of it**_

_**Warning: Marisa has two daughters, one to her first husband Edward and of course Lyra. Lyra is the youngest, she has just turned eleven. Marisa's older daughter, Charlotte, is a couple of days away from eighteen and she knows about Lyra and the whole back-story that follows. Oh and there isn't just one alethiometer, there are two.**_

_**Billy Costa is eleven and Roger is ten.**_

_**Tristan is eighteen, a lord and extremely wealthy.**_

* * *

It was a usual thing now; spending time with her future husband that is, Tristan Sterling. Soon she'd no longer be a Coulter, which was a frightening thought.

Mother approved of him, he was wealthy, had power, he had everything that I had dreamed of, it was a smart choice.

Her coat was securely on her, shielding her from the world.

"You've been quiet." Said a masculine voice

"Admiration." Said Charlotte with her velvet voice and a half raised eyebrow

"Yes," Tristan agreed, "Ballet is quite the talent, isn't it?"

"Indeed." She agreed

"Shall we make our departure?" It was said more of a statement than a question, men always believed they held the power, that they could dominate.

She nodded with a small smile, she wanted to get home and get some rest, and on another night perhaps; she would have used a different kind of persuasion.

Her daemon Kai and his daemon Aurora just stared lazily at each other; it was very rare that they had the same daemon, tigers. It was a dangerous, yet exciting match, they were both white tigers.

Kai licked Aurora's face and Tristan kissed Charlotte's cheek. He held her hand as they got into the carriage, their daemons following them.

"I thoroughly enjoyed our evening." Said Charlotte, her right hand stroking Tristan's arm softly, she looked into his wondrous green eyes, and his golden blond hair shimmered with the passing lights.

"As did I." He said thickly, his voice had gone deeper and she knew what his real inhibitions were, Aurora made that clear by the way she was with Kai, the playful behaviour.

Charlotte kissed Tristan on the mouth, keeping her own control as her hand travelled up to his neck.

"We've arrived." Said the servant driving

"Until tomorrow." Said Charlotte as she pulled away

"I shall see you at lunch." Replied Tristan as Charlotte got out of the carriage with her daemon, trailing next to her.

They watched as the carriage pulled away and into the darkness of the night.

"Finally, that's over. It was positively dreadful." Sneered Kai

"You read my thoughts exactly." Said Charlotte as she walked up to the door

It automatically opened for her; the servants must've waited up.

"How was the ballet, darling?" said a light musical voice

Charlotte looked up at the staircase; her mother was already in a night gown.

A servant took Charlotte's coat.

"The ballet was intriguing, the company however could have been better." Remarked Charlotte with a sharp tone

Kai let out a small growl of annoyance.

Her mother chuckled; Charlotte was most definitely her daughter.

"Well, you must be tired. Have a nice long hot bath and a good night's sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." Said her mother, in a tone that she wouldn't argue with

"Of course." Said Charlotte obediently

"Good. Now, I must bid you goodnight, I am going to retire for the evening."

"Yes, mother."

They exchanged a small hug and a knowing glance before her mother retreated upstairs.

Charlotte enjoyed the bath, her mother was right; it had relaxed and calmed her foul mood.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her dark hair, her cobalt blue eyes, she was the spinning image of her father and she had some of her mother's features, like her face shape, her delicate skin, her nose, her lips, and her body shape.

The main things that she had inherited from her mother were her traits and personality.

Sometimes that was a good thing and other times; it was a curse.

She put on a night gown and turned off the bathroom lights.

She walked to her room and climbed into bed; she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes and she dreamt.

* * *

Charlotte awoke with a start, she blinked her eyes a couple of times before she sat up in bed.

Kai climbed up onto the bed and Charlotte ran her fingers through his fur. He purred softly.

"Ready for a busy day?" Charlotte asked Kai

"Like always." Replied Kai

"Hmmm... Yes you're quite right; we are in dire need of a vacation." Charlotte thought aloud

"Business with the Magisterium is draining; I am not looking forward to dinner tonight." Kai said smoothly

"Thank-you for reminding me." Charlotte said with a sarcastic tone.

"Miss. Coulter?" asked a servant through her bedroom door

"Enter." Commanded Charlotte

"Good morning, miss." Said a woman in her late twenties, her name was Vivian, as she opened the door and swiftly closed it behind her and of course her daemon, a dog.

"And to you." Charlotte replied

"Breakfast has been prepared, Lord Sterling is downstairs waiting in the living area, and your mother is in her study, she has asked not to be disturbed." Vivian informed Charlotte

"Tristan's downstairs?" she inquired, trying to keep her tone mutual

"Yes, Miss." Vivian clarified

"Thank-you for the warning, if you could oversee something else right now..." said Charlotte, trailing off, hopefully Vivian would catch on.

"Of course, Miss." Said Vivian as she exited the room

Charlotte glanced at her daemon, before getting up and out of bed.

She splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth.

She put on a black silk shirt with sleeves that end on her wrists and flowed down to her hips and she wore a black pencil skirt to match it as well as knee high black boots, with a heel of course.

She had her waist length hair down in its natural wavy style; she applied minimal make-up, mascara and lip gloss.

She put on her engagement ring and her watch before exited the room with Kai and going downstairs to the living area.

Aurora was at Kai's side in an instant and Tristan was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

He watched her as she walked over to him, inspecting every detail.

She sat down next to him, "Tristan, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you." She greeted him

He kissed her cheek, "Yes, it was a last minute decision." he explained

Charlotte smiled, "We are still going to the Royal Arctic Institute for lunch." Charlotte stated the velvet and seductive tone obvious in her voice.

She was going to get what she wanted, one way or another.

"Yes, of course, Charlotte, I just forgot to give you something last night." He said as he pulled out a black box lined with gold.

He gave it to her and she opened it and smiled at what was inside.

A diamond necklace.

"It's gorgeous." She commented

"As are you." He replied and caught her lips in a kiss

Someone clearing their throat brought Charlotte back to reality and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Ah, Lord Sterling, what a pleasure to see you again." Said Marisa

"You too, Mrs. Coulter." He said with the utmost respect

"Would you mind if I steal Charlotte until lunch? I must speak with her." Explained Marisa, she left no room for argument.

"Of course, I was leaving regardless. I shall see you both at lunch." Said Tristan as he got up and left, but not without kissing his fiancée's hand

As soon as he had left, Marisa explained that she had made plans for them to travel to Jordan College in Oxford, Brytain.

Charlotte was surprised at first but understood her reasoning, Lyra would be becoming of age in a few years, perhaps even less. It was obvious that her mother wanted to mould her sister, like she had done with herself and protect her youngest daughter from the infamous Gobblers, also known as the General Oblation Board that she ran.

Little did her mother know that she consulted with the Gyptians and Lord Asriel quite often considering the circumstances, although she didn't say anything about the General Oblation Board.

There were some secrets that were best kept hidden.

"We leave in a week." Stated her mother

"And after we get back?" asked Charlotte

"Of course we'll stay in London for a few months and then we shall all travel to the north." Marisa decided

"You wish to take her to Bolvangar?" Charlotte asked in shock

"Eventually, she won't be experimented on, just like you never were. I plan to teach her about particle metaphysics, navigation and geology. Along with mathematics and then she will be ready." Marisa assured her eldest daughter

"Mother, may I be bold and ask a question?" asked Charlotte, she knew of her mother's temper, she had inherited some of it along with her father's.

"What is it, darling?" asked Marisa

"Why? Why are you going to go to all of this trouble for her?" she asked, her voice staying stable

Her mother sighed before answering, "Charlotte, she is your sister and we are going to protect her. She will be safe and who knows what Asriel has let the scholars do to her and treat her, her education must be a mess. I've heard dreadful stories about her from scholars, she is impossible for them to educate. So her knowledge must be like a map with giant hole in it, gaps of such. You were never in such a poor situation; you have always had the best." Said Marisa

Charlotte nodded.

Kai was sitting next to Charlotte; she ran her fingers through his fur.

Her mother's daemon, a golden monkey, she never spoke of his name, was perched on her shoulder.

"Breakfast?" her mother asked, in the light musical tone that she often used

"Yes." Charlotte answered

* * *

**_That's it for the prologue; let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions, please share them._**

**_Review x)_**

**_Xx_**


	2. The Royal Arctic Institute

**AN: A quick update, a bit of a filler until I get to the good stuff, a necessary chapter. Ta**

* * *

A selection of fresh seasonal fruit and fine premium roasted coffee with signature hints of chocolate later, the day could finally go on.

However, confusion was set alive in Charlotte's mind.

There was something mysterious about the situation but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She needed a reason, although, that was another thing that no one else was offering.

She gently gazed at the soft yet intense light through the cream coloured curtains, illuminating the surrounding wallpaper.

The air was suddenly thick, hard to breathe with total ease, a new purpose to concentrate her energy towards.

Charlotte tilted her head slightly and her hair fell to one side so gracefully; it was like a bird about to take flight in the summer breeze.

"We'll have to pack, eventually." Murmured Kai as he lounged on a nearby chair, he was right, she knew that without a doubt, she was stalling; after all she they did have a week until their departure.

The napkin so delicately placed on her lap was carelessly thrown onto the table.

Precautions would have to be thrown out the window if she was to have the upper hand with this, changing her usual facade for something that only a true Coulter woman could do.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but at last she got into the outskirts of the city of London.

She'd have to be quick, she'd told her mother that she was going to the library to study more on navigation; but she'd already mastered that subject already.

She was now onto the world of discovering elementary particles and dust and mastering the subject, not that she would tell her mother so much as a whisper in regards to dust.

Not only would she have a field day but she'd have Charlotte's head.

Today, on the other hand, she wasn't going to study elementary particles, but she was off to a meeting with the Gyptain family that she had grown quite close too.

The Costa's.

She kept her fast pace of walking and continued her journey.

Charlotte was wearing plain clothes as to what she would normally wear, a simple worn out blue dress with matching shoes and a short blonde wig and Kai, was in the form of an otter, his fur was a dull brown and he was wrapped around Charlotte's neck.

That was another secret that Charlotte had kept to herself, Kai could still change forms.

Despite the fact that Charlotte had indeed hit puberty at the age of 12 but Kai had never settled of such. Regardless, of the less than fun experience.

Everyone had just assumed that he had settled as being a snow white tiger was his most preferred form, Charlotte and Kai kept this only between them and rarely spoke of it, and the feeling was mutual between them.

They ideally saved it for when they needed it most, to have the advantages of times just like this.

They had arrived at the Canal ways that the Gyptians frequently used to dock their boats and buy supplies for their voyages.

She balanced her way through the tunnels and she came to her destination if you will and Tony Costa was there waiting for her.

"Tony, good to see you!" she said, her voice had a bit of a southern drawl to it.

Tony sighed in relief, "Martha Alice Jones, been a worried 'bout you lot." He said as he ushered her inside the safety of the boat.

Behind closed doors, she sighed in relief too, there was no time for sweet reunions though, always straight to the point and business.

"Right, Tony. You need to get word to Ma Costa and the Master of Jordan College in Oxford. It's urgent!" she said normally, her stress seeping through her words, the false voice gone.

"Why? What 'ave you heard?" he questioned her

She looked around her, a common habit, just in case.

"Marisa Coulter plans to go there in a week, she..." she started, "Look, her intentions are to take Lyra. The Master needs to give Lyra something, the prophecy is coming true. Tell him that it's no longer safe. He will know what I mean. The Magisterium are gaining more power by the minute." She finished.

"I must be gone." She concluded in that southern drawl

He nodded in understanding, within a time frame of a minute late, she was gone and back to the streets of London.

She only hoped that the message got through in time.

Ma Costa would tell Lord Asriel and all would be well.

After all, it had to be.

* * *

The day was still young as Charlotte approached the Royal Arctic Institute, her nerves were in overdrive.

Her mother was waiting upon the front entrance.

Luckily she had showered and changed before she got there; Kai was also back in his usual form.

_Be careful, be cold._ Thought Kai to Charlotte

Charlotte could feel it through the bond, the reassurance.

Her facial expression had gone sour and Kai looked overly bored.

Perfect, the thought together, internally smiling.

"Ah, darling." Said Marisa as Charlotte came to her side

"Mother." She greeted in response, her natural grace allowed her to appear full of poise and power, dominating those around her, a small touch from her daemon reminded her to tone it down gradually.

"I'm afraid that this meeting is all about business." Marisa explained

"Oh." Said Charlotte with slight surprise

That she was not expecting.

"What progress has been made so far?" Charlotte asked lightly

"Shall we go inside and talk dear, it's getting rather hot outside." Her mother suggested in that tone that left absolutely no room for argument.

Charlotte nodded and they retreated to the coolness of the indoors.

_Evasive,_ Kai thought, _she's hiding something... But what?_

Don't worry, we'll find out, Charlotte thought to herself and Kai.

And find out they would.

* * *

When her mother said business, she never could be sure what she meant exactly; there were just so many things that could be classified as business, for example, there was the wedding.

But that was simply too easy, no, it couldn't be that.

It could be their involvement with the church and also the Magestrium, yet that had already been discussed yesterday, so she wouldn't bring that up again.

It could be about a social event that she would like to host, but of course, that would be too dull to speak of at the Royal Arctic Institute, with company.

There was one other thing that could be a possibility that may be able to be classed as business...

Lyra.

It was more likely rather than the rest of the suggestions, more probable of such.

Although, Charlotte doubted that, purely based on the fact that, Tristan would be part of the company.

Unless, of course, she was planning on using Tristan as a pawn in her never ending game, she had to admit, it did make some logical sense, unfortunately.

Only time would tell her mother's decision.

* * *

**AN: Will update very soon! Xx :)**


	3. Meetings and Decisions

**AN - I know, it's been a while but let's look on the bright side shall we? Here's another chapter**_ :-)  
_

_Previously..._

_Only time would tell her mother's decision._

* * *

"Our apologies for being late, gentlemen." Said the two Coulter woman as they sat down at a rectangular table, it had an almost eerily tone to their words as they sounded the exact same from both participants.

Waiting at the table patiently was Lord Sterling, Doctor Robinson and a representative from the Magisterium that Charlotte hadn't caught the name of.

Naturally, all the figures seated were well known aside from the Doctor of course, a simple employee of the General Oblation Board that Charlotte's mother had created herself and was in charge of as well, of which her mother was all very proud of.

Surviving in an overpopulated male society, her mother would so fondly call it.

Charlotte knew exactly what the board was and the purposes of it, and she hated it with a passion, but alas, there was nothing she could do about it.

Mainly because if you didn't agree with the Magestrium, then it was classed as heresy which was now punishable by death, so it was in Charlotte's best interests to just keep quiet and listen.

"Right, Mrs. Coulter, what are the most recent advances that the oblation board has made at the experimental station?" asked the gentleman from the Magestrium, obviously, trying to get the meeting underway and skipping the overused formalities of small talk.

"In my current knowledge, the doctors and nurses are currently experimenting different techniques or methods if you like, to the intercision process, the advancements results have increased to previous data but they are still testing." Marisa explained

"With the new and more advanced techniques of the process, our results show that there are some disadvantages but it's a hard process to perfect to a quick procedure." The Doctor followed on.

A thought went off in Charlotte's mind, so it was then that she decided to speak up.

"What type of disadvantages are we talking about?" she asked

"At the moment, a few of the most common ones are amnesia, the child not surviving the operation, due to shock and then of course daemon itself has died of what we assume is shock before the child expires, and then..."

The Doctor was about to continue but Charlotte got the idea and was sorry that she'd asked, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"That's enough, Doctor, I understand. I am curious though as to how well do you and your staff research and explore particular methods before testing them, including factors such as, advantages and disadvantages?" Charlotte asked

Doctor Robinson looked quite speechless for a second and then he sparked to life, if only you could count the life of a blubbering fool.

Charlotte was disgusted and she'd make sure that something was done about it.

"With all due respect, ladies and gentlemen, I would expect, Doctor Robinson, that you of course would oversee every inch of detail according to the methods and instruments as of course you are the head Doctor of the entire operation, is this correct?" Tristan pointed out.

Charlotte couldn't help but smirk, nicely done, she applauded him silently as she held his intense gaze for a moment.

The Doctor had shut up instantly.

His daemon was quivering almost.

Tristan was right though, darn right bloody lazy this Doctor was, and very sloppy in his findings.

"I think that you should leave now, Doctor Robinson, and don't bother returning to your station as your employment has now been officially terminated as your usage has now expired. You have exactly two minutes to leave the building, do not make a fuss or you shall never work as a Doctor again. Your time started thirty seconds ago." Marisa said in a low tone, she was clearly not impressed at all.

Doctor Robinson almost ran out of the building.

"Now, where we're we?" her mother asked as she folded her hands over one another and rested them on the table.

Appearing to everyone around her that she was the one in control of everything, that was just how Marisa liked it, she was the only one that could play the cards right, the people around her would have to just adjust the game for her, she only played by her rules.

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she stared back at her reflection, she was in a mess, no scratch that, she had landed herself in a disaster. It felt like she knew so much but in comparison to the bigger picture, in reality she hardly knew anything at all.

How was it even possible that that made any sense? She had no idea; this was a moment in which she found herself wanting to bang her head on a nearby wall. Perhaps, it would knock some sense into her.

That had to be one of the most frustrating things of all, the more days that went on, the more her self control and patience were wearing thin.

She hoped that it wasn't beginning to show, she tried to show it off as anticipation to meet her long lost little sister, but that was a facade that would only last for so long.

Tristan had even begun to notice a slight change in her demeanour, it didn't take a genius to find that out, Charlotte could tell from a mile away.

What she needed was a plan and preferably one that worked without too many complications would also be a nice accompaniment.

She opened up her favourite lipstick and began touching up her lips.

She would make this all work out in the end, she had to, there was no other option anymore.

The prophecy's were already written and told clearly, despite the fact that most thought they were old wives tales of Vikings, Charlotte knew different; she didn't need an alethiometer to figure that out.

The hardest part was that she was running out of time and she had no clue as to how the events of the future would unfold, she knew one thing however, and that was that it was all happening now rather than later and there was no pause button either to help her.

Charlotte stood up with grace and poise as she rolled her shoulders, releasing the tension that had built up over the past few days since the meeting at the Royal Arctic Institute, the feeling ceased after a moment much to her dismay, it had damn felt good.

They would be leaving soon to Oxford, with only just a few days away from the trip's destination date, by Zeppelin of course, her mother would have nothing else for women of their class.

At least she would get a much appreciated break from Tristan, the man was suffocating as it was, regardless of the gifts, and money could only buy so much.

Rubbing her lips together, she knew what she had to do.

After all, she was her mother's daughter.

* * *

Kai was lounging around on the bed as Charlotte smoothed out the newly formed wrinkles on her clothing.

A knock at her bedroom door interupted both of their thoughts.

"Enter." said Charlotte casually

Vivien opened the door promptly and shut it as soon as she entered the room, she then bowed her head, keeping her eyes on the floor, her daemon followed her example promptly.

"Your mother has asked to meet with you in her study, Miss." Vivien said, Charlotte quickly dismissed her and patted Kai's lucious fur before they made their way to the study.

_One surprise after the other, hmmm. _Kai thought to Charlotte

I can say that the feeling is mutual at least, she thought back to him, a smirk evident upon her lips.

She knocked twice on the door but her mother opened the door instead of her usual verbal greeting.

"We leave for Oxford tonight." she said clearly before passing Charlotte by with her own daemon in tow, leaving her to gather her thoughts.

_Well this should be interesting, _Kai couldn't keep it in.

Yeah, tell me about it, Charlotte internally wanted to scream.

This was not meant to happen.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it.** **Feedback is fabulous so please review with your lovely thoughts. Thanks heaps! Xx**


	4. Lyra and the Ferry

**AN: Thanks everybody so much for your feedback, much appreciated! Fixed my spelling error – thank you for pointing that out :)  
**

**Ooh and guess what... Here comes Lyra**

_Previously... _

_Rubbing her lips together, she knew what she had to do. _

_After all, she was her mother's daughter._

* * *

Lyra bent down towards the water's edge once more, dipping her hands in black mud, patting a perfect sphere shape with tiny delicate hands, her wild untamed locks were rustling against her face in the wind.

The large tree beside her offered little protection to the weather conditions but it did offer a slight hiding spot from the Gyptian children that she was playing with.

They were all scattered around with their families, tying up horses and setting up camp fires before they were allowed to play.

"Ah! You'll never get me!" shouted her best friend Roger as he ran up and down the camp

They were going to play the newest game invented, Gobblers.

Lyra's facial expression was heavy with concentration as her daemon, Pantaliamon shifted shape from a honeysuckle to ermine, perched upon her shoulder as she admired her handiwork.

The boys were screaming anxiously with anticipation for the next game as they chased after Roger.

"Let's go get 'em, Lyra." Her daemon encouraged her and she smiled

The boys spread out; apparently they had the exact same idea as Lyra.

Mud pies; the portable and throwing version, new and improved.

Pan shifted back to his form as a honeysuckle to keep up.

Billy Costa appeared from his own hiding place, another tree further down the bank.

"Gonna get you!" he shouted as he started running away

But it was too late for Billy; Lyra had spotted him before and was more than ready for him.

"Not if I get you first." She retorted as she ran after him

"Billy!" called his mother but she called ignored and the kids kept on running further away from the Gyptian camp, "You come back 'ere!" she shouted to no avail

Soon they all ran through the green thicket of weeds and grass that was messy and overgrown, Lyra started to run faster than she thought her legs could carry her, although, after all, she was the oldest of the crowd of unruly children.

There were many excited shouts as they ran in a big mass of blurs.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Roger

"Faster, faster!" Lyra urged him

"We're gonna get you." The Gyptian children chanted as they tried to keep up

"Run, Roger!" Lyra called to him

All of them were panting from the sudden exertion of physical exercise when suddenly Roger tripped over a log.

"Unh!" he groaned

"You are now Gobbled!" Billy said excitedly, he'd won the game, "You've gotta do whatever I say!" he screamed loudly for all to hear.

But Lyra wasn't about to let her best friend get gobbled by the gobblers.

The Gyptian's were all cheering loudly, Billy had his mud pie high in his hand ready to aim and fire but Lyra snuck up behind him and pegged her own at his head.

Take that, she thought.

A Gyptian boy next to Lyra began laughing noisily, then the next thing anybody knew, Billy threw the mud pie at the laughing boy.

The race was back on, "Run, Roger." Said Lyra as they all picked up speed once more

"Leave us alone." Spat Roger but they both continued running anyway making their way through the market town near the Jordan College to which they both resided at.

They both screamed loudly; just because they could.

"Run, come on boys!" encouraged Billy

"Hurry up, Roger, or they'll gobble you." Lyra taunted, she hated losing games with a passion

Taking in small pants of air, it was a miracle that the pace they were at never declined at any stage.

Swinging their arms to help aid their speed even more so as they neared the back gate to the College, this is where they could make their escape.

Lyra had already begun formulating a mild plan in her head already.

"Faster!" yelled Billy

They twisted through corners, ducked down alleyways, fast approaching the back gate to the College when Lyra suddenly turned around and yelled out, "Stop!"

Luckily the Gyptian's were slower otherwise they would have collided; they all skidded to a halt.

Billy standing at the very front.

"If you value your lives, come no further." She said gravely

"Why? We gobbled him fair and square." Said Billy, clearly confused despite attitude being his middle name

"This ain't no game, Billy Costa." She turned her head around briefly for a more dramatic effect, "Don't you know what this gate is?" She tried to look concerned, she didn't know if it was working or not.

Deception and evasion were her two main powerful weapons that she had learned to perfect over time.

"It's the backdoor to your stupid College." He said rudely, "So?"

Lyra shook her head, "There's a cures on this gate. You Gyptian's ought to know that. Crossin' this gate is worse than touching someone's daemon with your bare hands."

Because that simply wasn't allowed, it was immoral and putrid was putting it gently.

"Why ain't nothin' happened to you, then?" he asked, he was beginning to see her bluff

Roger and Lyra's daemons both pounced closely to Billy's daemon, making it shrink away.

She scoffed loudly, "'Cause we live 'ere and we got safe passage see. And anyways, my mother's the one who put the curse on this gate in the first place." She explained

"What mother? I heard you was an orphink and your Uncle only left you 'ere 'cause nobody wanted you." Said Billy, quite obliviously to how obnoxious he was sounding

"Come 'ere and say that." This made something inside her tick as she narrowed her eyes at him, looking down at him sharply.

Lyra was testing him and the other kids knew it

He almost took a step forward too.

"Don't Billy." Said a voice behind him which caused him to falter

"You better listen to your mate," she said strongly because if he came any closer she was considering punching his face for talking about her mother like that, regardless of the fact of whether she knew her or not, "The scholars got this special room where they deal with trespassers, they got this poisoned gown right and it burns you alive!" Her eyes flashed dangerously

"Rubbish. Hand him over." Said Billy

"It ain't rubbish, I'll prove it. I'll steal it. You can have Roger as long as you try it on." She proposed, she knew he wouldn't try it on

"All right, bring it with you tonight. Or else..." he agreed

"War." She said loud

They both shook hands whilst staring into each other's eyes.

"See you later then." She said casually

"Okay." He said with a smile as he walked away with his mates patting him on the back and cheering

As the Gyptian's made their way back to the camp Lyra turned and entered the gate with Roger.

"You ain't really gonna hand me over to them right?" he asked

"Of course not. I'll steal any old scholar's gown; he'll never try it on anyway." She answered as they walked into the College.

* * *

Everything was packed, loaded and ready to go; thanks to her mother's charming surprise.

Charlotte readjusted her hair for what felt like the millionth time, she sat opposite her mother in the car taking them to the ferry which would take them to Jordan College, where Charlotte would finally meet her little sister, and to be honest it was quite a daunting factor.

Although on the brighter side of things, she had finally turned eighteen which she supposed could be a down side, it meant the wedding would have to be soon.

She wasn't particularly sure about that, how were you meant to be sure that you were marrying the right person?

She didn't know either, this type of life was complicated.

She patted Kai's luscious thick fur, a form of comfort to both herself and her daemon.

She was getting too soft, emotionally.

Whatever happened to the cold exterior facade of hers?

The sound of her mother clearing her through brought Charlotte out from her thoughts, mentally shaking her out of her reverie.

The car had come to stop.

"Ready?" Marisa asked her daughter

It was now or never.

"Yes." Charlotte said confidently with a short nod.

* * *

**AN: Time to get things speeding up – I know this was kind of short but next up is all the good stuff.**


End file.
